Our research on children's achievement development will continue to reflect many of the same aims that have guided it over the last several years. We have been developing, testing, and refining a theoretical model to apply to children's approach-avoidance behaviors in achievement tasks and situations, and their achievement development from early childhood to young adulthood. Our attempts encompass cross sectional studies and experiments on the cognitive and situational determinants of the behaviors, and we also investigate, longitudinally, the antecedent conditions and childrearing practices which determine the development of the achievement-related cognitions. The generality-specificity of acheivement orientations and behaviors along lines of skill similarity constitutes another branch of our work. The transience or stability of achievement behaviors and related orientations are investigated, together with the factors which determine their modification.